dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Jarek Caim
Neydro Caim is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Alius Fabula Exertus, Neydro is an orphaned boy who fights in arenas as a Gladiator in order to help support his uncle, nicknamed Mist Lord. But after the arena was attacked by a ruthless band led by the Red Shadow, Neydro eventually sets out into the wide world, trying to find a way to free his hometown while at the same time make amends with Weslei Vetmos, who initially saw him as his father's murderer. Even from early on in the war, Neydro is notable for boosting the morale of his comrades on the battlefield even though his loud mouth would sometimes get on their nerves. Appearance Neydro's usual attire consists of mostly the Gladiator's armor - chest plate, kilt, greaves, bracers, and sandals. He also wears a dark blue cape which is over his blue and green hued armor. He has sea blue eyes and blond hair that's mostly covered with blue streaks. Story The 3rd Cycle Neydro is one of the newly summoned Warriors of Twilight to be summoned in this cycle. As the only warrior who doesn't seem to have growing urges to become some form of monstrosity or edge closer to darkness, he is the one who gives his struggling comrades a boost to fight against the Warriors of Madness as well as the growing number of Manikins. He also encounters and fights Rutilus Nex to a stalemate but it ends with Nex insulting the Gladiator. The 4th Cycle In this cycle, Neydro decides to hunt Nex down and they both have a rematch. Sometime later, Neydro is confronted by Weslei who blames him for the death of his father before trying to kill him in a fight. But this match is ultimately interrupted by the Unknown who fires his magic at Weslei after becoming impressed by his hatred, but Neydro blocks the attack with his sword just in time. The 7th Cycle In this cycle, Neydro travels to find a man named Colt, only to overhear Francis Castiglione on a communicator with 0 on their plans to overthrow Eris. He informs the plot to the Warrior of Twilight, worried that they now have more problems on their hands. He becomes part of the Storm Division that strikes against the Calamity Wolves as well as the remaining Warriors of Madness and the Manikins, and even fights the newly resurrected Oavyce animated by Francis. The 13th Cycle Sometime during this cycle, Neydro is seen facing off against both May and Alice. Battle ---- ---- Neydro Caim Mirror Blade - Can freely switch between two-handed combat and dual-wielding. ---- Brave Attacks HP Attacks Equipment Neydro's Weapons: Swords, daggers, greatswords, katana, and axes. Neydro's Armor: Parrying arms, shields, large shields, gauntlets, helms, headbands, clothing, light armor, heavy armor, chestplates, and chainmail. Exclusive Weapons Exclusive Accessory Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Dual Blade'' *''World Map Theme: All Around Underground'' *''Normal Battle: Offensive Arts'' *''Boss Battle: Struggles of the Mist Lord'' Poses Intro: Jumps onto the ground with his hand on his greatsword stored behind his back, then slowly draws it before quickly splitting it into two. Victory: Slashes his swords in the air before transforming them back into a greatsword then stores it behind his back. Defeat: Immediately falls down onto his left knee, dropping his sword in the process before putting his hand to his face. Quotes Attacks Encounter specific Story Specific 3rd Cycle Nex: "So we meet again, Mist Lord!" Neydro: "Nex! Somehow, I'm not surprised to see you here. Considering your reputation, that is." Neydro: "Damn, is it just me or is everyone on this side having problems?" Neydro: "Guys, would you all snap out of it!? We have the Warriors of Madness to worry about and yet we're bitching and moaning? Now look, we all have tints of darkness inside us all somewhere, right? But does it mean we have to give in to it like Zero did? No, I don't think so! If you wanna suppress it, I say use it to strike back at those Madness creeps!" 6th Cycle Kayle: "We are men of our words. Lies do not become us." Neydro: "Nicely said, drake-boy! Couldn't have put it better myself!" 7th Cycle Neydro: "Well, this battle certainly ain't no show. But no pressure to it, at least. Count me in!" 13th Cycle Neydro: "I fight with passion and humility! That's what matters the most!" May: "We have you surrounded, Mist Lord! Give it up!" Alice: "Or better yet... split!" Neydro: "Ladies! Settle down! One at a time! I mean 2-to-1? That seems a little unfair!" May: "But advantageous!" Neydro: "Oh right! Like I haven't noticed! Oh well... I can always take the both of you out!" Trivia *When facing a stronger opponent, Neydro says a quote that alludes to a famous quote said in a British television show, Blake's 7. *One of his defeat quotes is based on a famous quote said by the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *His quote towards Hale when being fought is a reference to Denzil Knowles, the main protagonist in The Flashlight. Both Hale and Denzil use defensive type fighting styles. *His quote towards Jesilyn is a reference to Mustang - the home to gunslingers and one of the five countries in Alius Fabula Exertus. *His quote towards Lilith is a reference to a Cliff Richard song, "Devil Woman". Category:Characters Category:Alius Fabula Exertus